


Waltzing with Death

by Setfiretotherainbow



Series: HxH Dancing oneshots [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Character Death, I wrote this while listeningto Waltz music, It just happened, M/M, Mild hurt, Murder, Waltzing, but thats ok, doesnt really have a plot, i dont really know what this is, no comfort, specifically the Danse Macabre, the passage of time, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setfiretotherainbow/pseuds/Setfiretotherainbow
Summary: The Master of the house was in the middle of it all, his suit that once was pristine was crumpled, his hair, already red, was stained a darker, more full wine red, clutched in his hand was a single playing card, all that was left of his deck of 52, The Joker.But time moved on. That night sunk into the minds of those it affected and was forgotten by those it didn't affect. And Hisoka Morrow’s name was forgotten. And that was that.And still they danced, with no regard for the time or the dead, they continued, because life would not.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: HxH Dancing oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Waltzing with Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXSpooky_GhostXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSpooky_GhostXx/gifts).



> Hello Lovelies!  
> I'm not entirely sure what this is but it was fun to write and that's all that matters  
> this is not beta'd at all if there are any big mistakes don't be afraid to say something  
> I listened to waltz music while writing this and also The Danse Macabre that's not really important but if you wanted to know now you know  
> hope you have fun reading this  
> ~MiRo
> 
> this is for xXSpooky_GhostXx  
> merry holiday you Ghosty Bitch

That night had been cold, the music sweeping across the floor. Women draped in silk and jewels, men wearing suits and watches that cost too much. That night had been regular, the same as always. But the atmosphere was heavy. The women's jewels did not sparkle as brightly as they had in the past, the suits of the men did not fit the way they should have. That night was the same as it always had been. But it wasn't. 

All the same people had shown up, everyone was there, but the one difference that night. 

None of them returned to their homes alive. 

The marble floors and columns were stained crimson, the vases full of flowers stood tall, painted red.

The Master of the house was in the middle of it all, his suit that once was pristine was crumpled, his hair, already red, was stained a darker, more full wine red, clutched in his hand was a single playing card, all that was left of his deck of 52, The Joker. 

But time moved on. That night sunk into the minds of those it affected and was forgotten by those it didn't affect. And Hisoka Morrow’s name was forgotten. And that was that.

But it wasn't, because there would always be at least one person who remembered. And there was. Illumi Zoldyck would always remember the Jester. Would remember his fiance's cold smirk and deadly charm. They both had known that it would end with one of them dead, and they both knew that it would be Illumi doing the killing. To some it may be sick, cruel even, to kill the one person you love. But Illumi Zoldyck was nothing if not cruel. He did however, feel, and he did regret what he had done, so on the eve of that night, every year without fail, he visited his fiance.

The building where he had killed his beloved all those years ago no longer stood tall as it had that night, the blood had dried and turned to rust, the marble had not been white for decades, and the flowers were long dead. Even the bodies had mostly decomposed, had been retaken by nature, eaten away by the bugs and vultures. Even Hisoka’s body was now only discernible by the playing card held in his hand. 

Illumi activated his nen, the needles in Hisoka’s body responding immediately, there was no music, but Illumi took his dead lover's hand and they started to waltz. They swept around the room, floating over the bodies of those left behind, dust swirled up and the full moon set the two aglow. The danced and danced, the marble turning back to its pristine white, the flowers coming back from their wilted state, the blood rust clearing up in a matter of minutes, and soon the forgotten dead rejoined them, the women draped in dirty and torn silk, their jewels no longer shone, the men's suits ripped at each seem, their watches no longer tracking time. And the dance continued, music that hasn't been there at the beginning started and they danced for hours. Continuing even when the corpses limbs started falling off and turning to dust, they danced. The men broke apart and they danced. The women crumpled to the ground, and they danced. The blood rust returned to the floor, and the walls, the flowers wilted and rot away, the corpses returned to the floor. The moon no longer shone. The music stopped. And still they danced, with no regard for the time or the dead, they continued, because life would not.


End file.
